Coaxed
by Honey Fujioka
Summary: Somehow, Watanuki is charged with a cat—however, it seems to only like Doumeki. Deciding it would be best, Yuuko lets Doumeki keep it. Watanuki, worried over the cat-THE CAT AND ONLY THE CAT!-visits the temple daily. Lovely feelings ensue.


So…I've been having terrible random bursts of inspiration…And then they'll fizzle out…Damn brain, gah! Well, this is, hopefully, going to be about a three chapter story, so…

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy)

Disclaimer: Don't own CLAMP, otherwise I'd have four split personalities, which wouldn't be all that bad, seeing as how awesome even _one_ of me is~!

Summary: Somehow, Watanuki is charged with a cat—however, it seems to only like Doumeki. Deciding it would be best, Yuuko lets Doumeki keep it (even though it wasn't even hers to begin with). Watanuki, worried over the cat (THE CAT AND ONLY THE CAT!), visits the temple daily. Lovely feelings ensue.

W: WTH, 'Lovely feelings'? For the cat, right?

TH: …No.

W: Then for wha-…..Nooo….You don't mean….? No, you couldn't possibly mean….I WON'T ALLOW IT!

D: …Hn.

COAXED

"What is that?

Now, in an instance such as this, a question like that would definitely be warranted. In fact, the asker of said question was now wont to ask such, and the receiver, well, answered pretty much the same way every time:

"What does it look like?"

to which the asker would then stare at said object in silence for a moment before replying with an answer as to what he thought it was. In most cases, it was something so bizarre that even his vast database of supernatural things his grandfather had taught him couldn't supply a name for it. However, this item he was inquiring about was, by far, the most normal had ever seen the boy carry.

"It's a cat."

The boy holding the very normal (so far as he knew) cat frowned.

"Of course it's a cat, you big oaf."

Now, the questioner would normally assume it was something related to Yuuko and leave it at that. This was not a normal case, however, so, living up to his now curious determination, he resumed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have a cat?"

The boy's frown deepened, an act that was becoming a more common occurrence.

"None of your business."

This reply made the archer, our questioner, angry. Everything having to do with this boy was his business (whether he wanted it to be or not, and he was still undecided about his feelings toward that). He pointedly looked at their shared eye.

If even possible, the frown deepened again before the boy sighed dejectedly.

"I found him outside my door this morning." The cat was put down. "He wouldn't go away, so I decided…to…"

The boy was startled enough not to continue his sentence by the actions of the most definitely _not_ ordinary cat (in Watanuki's opinion).

"Doumeki…You don't have catnip on you…right?" A shake of the head was his answer as the cat continued its ministrations.

"Then why is that cat RUBBING AGAINST YOUR LEG AFFECTIONATELY?"

The owner of the leg that was currently being rubbed against by the abnormal cat (again, Watanuki's opinion, because, honestly, who would ever show any sort of feeling other than utter disdain for the gluttonous, egotist, jerk of an archer?) merely shrugged and picked the cat up, which in return snuggled into the crook of Doumeki's elbow.

Watanuki gave a snort of disbelief.

This was just _not_ happening.

And he just _knew_ hitsuzen was out to get him, because there was no way that Yuuko could have known about the cat when he went into work later that day.

"So, Doumeki has a new cat, yes?"

Watanuki's head turned oh-so-slowly towards his witch of a boss (Seriously, she was a witch…in both senses…No joke…) with an incredulous look.

"Yeeess…?"

"Hm," Yuuko hummed to herself, a finger posed over her lip thoughtfully.

That was never a good thing.

Watanuki just decided to walk away, just walk away. The door's right there, go before she says anything. A hand sliding the door open, a step outside, door closing inch by inch by in—

"I wonder if Doumeki knows how to take care of a cat."

And those were the magical words that completely ruined Watanuki Kimihiro's life.


End file.
